Unwanted
by ripflametail
Summary: Frosty has been abused all her life, the final straw was being mugged in an ally. Now she and her sister are determined to seek help from the clans, but will they be accepted? All the while a new dark force stirring once again. "The clan once thought defeated is growing once more...Blood must not claim victory." But how exactly is Frosty tied up into all this?
1. Prologue

It was a cold, gloomy night. The darkness broken by nothing except the snow-white pelt of a young she-cat. Who's black ears, and tail tip disappeared into the shadows. She was trotting through a dark alley, jumping at every slight sound. The ground beneath her paws was rough and cold, and a strong stench of Twoleg rubbish filled the, air making it hard to breathe.

Suddenly she heard a noise which stuck out among the normal rustlings of rats and mice. The sound of another cat's tail dragging on the ground. She froze. Were the rumors true? Were there actually mysterious toms prowling the night mobbing young she-cats such as herself? She sure hoped not.

"Is anyone there?" she called. Not sure if she should expect an answer.

She heard a low, menacing chuckle that seemed to come from everywhere at once,

"No one, but little ol' me," Too late, she figured out where the voice was coming from, and before she could turn around she felt the weight of a large tom pounce on top of her slamming her head to the ground. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a sleek, jet-black paw.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow that Prologue was REALLY short. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer**

"Frosty? Frosty!" wailed a young she-cat.

Frosty groaned while attempting to sit up and yowled in pain as pure agony coursed through her body.

"Frosty, just stay still and try not to aggravate the scratches," a voice soothed.

Frosty peered up at the new cat. She had bluish gray fur that seemed purple in the early morning light. "Lily?" She rasped. her throat was as dry as sand.

"Yes, it's me, just try to relax," the cat who was indeed Lily murmured.

"Okay," Frosty finally relaxed, she knew no one could help her better than her sister, whom everyone agreed was the best healer in Twoleg place.

Lily groomed Frosty's fur, cleaning the various scratches that covered her pelt. "Well, there are no life-threatening wounds, just shallow scratches. But there are many of them, you have lost a lot of blood." she mumbled almost to herself, "wait a minute…" Frosty felt her sister stiffen.

"What is it!" she yowled in an almost demanding tone

"N-nothing" Lily stuttered, "Most likely nothing," she muttered to herself.

Frosty sensed Lily wasn't telling her everything, but she decided to wait until she regained some strength to question her further.

"I need to find a few herbs to make sure those wounds don't get infected," Lily trailed off uncertain if it was the best idea to leave her temporarily disabled sister behind.

"Go," Frosty soothed, "I'll be fine."

Lily hesitated a minute longer but then seemed to come to a resolve and bounded away to find the herbs quickly so her sister wouldn't be alone long.

Frosty sighed, thankful to rest with no one prodding her. She soon fell into a deep sleep, only to be woken moments later to the strange feeling of something being rubbed into her pelt.

When she finally managed to force her eyes open she noticed it was no longer midday but dusk and the strange feeling was Lily applying a poultice her various wounds.

"I can't smell any infection yet," Lily told Frosty knowing her sister had woken up. "But there is still a chance it can set in. All we can do for now is hope the poultice keeps out the worst of it.

Frosty slowly nodded, "By the way, where will we sleep? I'm obviously in no condition to move and this hard stone is not the most comfortable nest ever."

"Oh sorry! The first thing I should've done was make you more comfortable!" Lily exclaimed

"It's alright. You were more focused on my injuries. You most likely saved my life." Frosty tried vainly to calm Lily down.

"Okay" She gasped trying to not hyperventilate about her mistake, "I'll go gather some moss and try to find some feathers," she briefly explained before bounding off again.

Frosty just shook her head and sighed.

* * *

The next day Frosty awoke on a moss bed, to her sister sorting through the herbs she had gathered. "What do those do?" she inquired.

"These will help numb the pain and keep out infection," Lily replied without looking up, "I was wondering whether to find Mother or not she must be worried about us,"

Frosty shook her head, "She'll be worried about you," she corrected, "She hardly ever looks at me! Let alone love me."

"That's not true!" Lily exclaimed, but deep down she knew it was. They had never known their father. Their mother had told them he had died a noble death saving her from a pack of dogs, but the sisters had heard other cats talking about them. They eventually learned that their father had taken one look at Frosty while their mother was kitting, hissed in disgust and disappeared. Ever since that moment their mother had despised Frosty, blaming her for losing her mate. She always made sure Lily had more to eat, had a more comfortable nest, and received everything her heart desired. Everything except that Frosty could be treated fairly and receive all the special treatment Lily herself received. Frosty didn't mind. As long as she managed to stay out of the barn she and the rest of her family shared as much as possible. Consequently this brought her into the claws of other attackers. Namely large toms and she-cats looking for a fight. Frosty had been involved in many fights ever since she discovered there was a world beyond the barn that held horrid memories of her abuse and depression, so it was no surprise she was covered in scars and nicks that concealed any attractiveness she might have had otherwise.

Frosty had no love for her mother, but Lily did. She hated the way her sister was treated, but she also believed that Frosty could change her mother's mind by showing her what a great cat she was. Frosty only scoffed when Lily brought the subject up, she knew Lily was innocent to how the world worked simply because their mother had always covered it up. To every other cat Lily was a magnificent healer but a little loose in the head.

Frosty sighed, "Fine. Go find Mother if you want, but don't expect her to come way out here just for me."

Lily finally abated, "Alright I'll stay here with you, but only if you tell me what happened that night from beginning to end."

Frosty growled silently she had been avoiding the topic ever since Lily had found her, and Lily had noticed. Maybe she wasn't lightheaded as everyone thought.

 _On the bright side,_ she thought, _maybe I can quiz her on what she wouldn't tell me earlier._ So reluctantly she agreed and started explaining how she got into her current situation.

"...And all I saw before I blacked out was his jet-black paw," Frosty concluded, she paused for a moment, "The other day, something scared you. Something major. What was it?"

Lily became flustered, not expecting her sister to change the topic so abruptly. At first she was going to deny anything of the sort, but her sister deserved to know, "Frosty," she began unsure of how to continue, "I can't be certain just yet but you may beexpctingkess," she finished in a mumble.

"Sorry didn't catch that."

"I said you may be expecting kits!" Lily yowled as if the words were being ripped from her throat.

Frosty was dumbfounded. When she finally found her voice all she could manage was a hoarse whisper, "How can this be happening! Why does everything always happen to me?"

Lily bowed her head "I'm so sorry," she whispered

"There is no way I can go back to mother now" Frosty stated determinedly making up her mind. There was nothing holding her to her mother, besides the fact that she didn't want to leave her sister behind. "We can live in the woods! You know with those Clans everybody talks about. We can convince them to take us in after all I'm a rather decent fighter and you're an amazing healer there's no way they can turn us down!" Frosty went on and on growing in her determination, but also struggling to stand up, and tearing open a few scratches. Finally seeing no way to calm her sister down Lily shoved four poppy seeds down Frosty's throat. Frosty looked at her sister in confusion for a second before collapsing on the ground in a deep sleep.

Lily sighed in relief, _hopefully she'll be more reasonable when she wakes up,_ she thought to herself. But she had to admit it wasn't a bad idea to seek help from the Clans. They were notorious for their aggression, but she had learned from Smoky and Floss, two cats that lived on the opposite side of the forest, that they weren't all bad, they could be the answer to their current predicament. She knew why her sister refused to return home to their mother. She would be thrown out most likely, but even if on the off chance. Frosty could stay her kits would not be welcomed into the barn, they would be outcasts Frosty could never let them out of her sight for fear of what their mother might do to them. _If they survive,_ she thought to herself Frosty was not fully grown yet there was no telling what would become of her kits. Would they be stillborn? Born to small and weak to ever have a chance of surviving? Why was she even asking herself these questions? She couldn't even be certain if her sister was expecting kits yet! she dropped her head in defeat. All she could do now was try to figure out how to give her sister the best chance of surviving.

Frosty finally awoke from her drug induced sleep two days later. While she was out Lily must have tried tremendously hard to make her more comfortable, for she found herself in a large moss nest which was, surprisingly, lined with feathers. Lily was terrified of birds, something Frosty never missed a chance to poke fun at. However, she felt much better, so she attempted to stand. Her legs were weak, stiff, and sore but she managed to stay on her paws. "Well look who's up" Lily purred as she rounded the corner of the ally.

"I feel much better now" Frosty meowed, flicking moss from her paws" Do you think we could start planning on what to do now? We can't stay here forever."

"Well I thought about what you said, and I think you're right we can't go back to mother and the Clans seem like they could help us. I was thinking we could try to find them.

Frosty was halfway shocked by her sister's response, but she was also pleased. "Okay let's go, after we have something to eat."

Lily agreed and went off to hunt for herself and her sister. She returned soon after with a mouse for herself and a sparrow for Frosty, knowing it was her favorite meal.

"Now, you're still not back to full strength so we may not be able to reach the forest before sunhigh," Lily warned.

"I know" Frosty replied.

"OK. Off we go!" The sisters set off to find the mysterious Clans who could be their salvation. Lily looked back at her home for what she knew may be the last time. She briefly wondered about her mother and quickly dismissed the thought. She knew her mother was abusive and almost evil. She had finally realized that her mother never really loved her, she only favored her out of spite of Frosty some time ago. She had been thinking of leaving with Frosty ever since. She sighed and turned to follow Frosty into the dark, unfamiliar woods.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update regularly, and reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm not dead! WOOHOO!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest: Don't worry, this story will continue**

The sisters spent that day walking, making frequent stops to allow Frosty to rest and Lily to redress her wounds. The forest grew steadily nearer and nearer until eventually they reached the line of trees. Frosty scented the air, loving the smell of the new setting. After a brief respite in the cool shade, the pair padded farther into the forest; they were both engulfed by strong cat scent Both Frosty and Lily were extremely disoriented for a moment before they found their bearings and realized they must have crossed into a Clan's territory.

"I think I smell cats coming this way. We better wait here until they find us," Lily decided. Frosty nodded her agreement and sank gratefully to the soft forest floor. They didn't have to wait long before a group of four large, muscular cats rounded a corner and spotted them. In the lead was a huge tom with golden fur, _almost like a lion,_ Frosty thought to herself. The patrol of cats was now bounding towards them claws unsheathed and fur bristling.

"Get off our territory!" the lead tom yowled. Lily and Frosty stood their ground and waited until the strange cats reached them. "What are you doing here?" the tom growled, he crouched clearly ready to attack.

Lily spoke up, "We are looking for refuge," she stated calmly, "Our mother was abusive, and my sister was ambushed a few days ago. We were hoping to join your Clan."

The tom looked doubtful so Frosty continued, "Please, we can offer many things to your Clan. I am a great fighter and adequate hunter. And my sister is a magnificent healer. Please, I just want a safe place to live for once. I've never fit in anywhere else." she finished in a mumble. A gleam of sympathy seemed to grow in the aggressive toms eyes.

"Come with us we will take you to Bramblestar, our leader, he will decide what will become of you. I am Lionblaze by the way." He stated as he turned to head back to where ever he came from. "I'm Lily, and this is Frosty," Lily stated in an attempt to ease the tension. The only response she got was a noncommittal grunt from another tom who had very long legs and a black pelt. "Spiderleg, be polite!" a tortoiseshell she-cat hissed, then turned her attention to the sisters, "Sorry about him. I'm Poppyfrost, and this is my daughter Cherryfall," A smaller ginger she-cat blinked warmly at them, "And you've already met Lionblaze and Spiderleg," Spiderleg rolled his eyes, and continued on in silence.

Just as the sun was about to set, Lionblaze turned to face Lily and Frosty. "We are about to enter our camp. When we do I will fetch Bramblestar and you will come with me. Don't pay attention to the other cats, newcomers are rarely welcomed." Both newcomers nodded their understanding. Frosty was beginning to doubt the logic in coming here.

As they entered the camp Frosty couldn't help but inhale a sharp breath of wonder. There were so many cats! They all seemed to have a purpose, some were returning with fresh kill, others were tending to kits, trying to keep them from becoming overly rambunctious. Some older looking cats were lounging in the sun enjoying the heat of greenleaf. She was jerked from her musings as Lionblaze flicked her with his tail and started leading her to a cave set up high on a pile of rocks. "Be careful," he instructed, "It's easy to slip and fall climbing up here."

Lily and Frosty carefully followed Lionblaze up the rock pile. "Stay here." Lionblaze ordered as they reached the top. He stuck his head in the cave through a curtain of lichen. "Bramblestar?" he called

"Come in Lionblaze." a deep voice answered. Lionblaze entered the den leaving Lily and Frosty sitting awkwardly outside.

"So we're here," Lily meowed, "is it what you thought it would be?"

"No," Frosty responded her voice full of wonder, "it's so much better." All she could think as she gazed at the cats below her, most of which were staring curiously back was, _I want to be a part of this. I_ _can_ _be a part of this_! _If I try hard!_ Then she shook her head suddenly doubting the sense in coming to the clans. _What could I do as a queen that would be helpful to them? It would be moons before I could do anything useful._ As suddenly as the thought had come she abashed it. _This is the only chance for a better life!_

Frosty was drawn out of her thoughts by the sudden appearance Lionblaze. "Bramblestar wishes to speak with you. He hasn't made any decisions yet," he murmured before bounding off to meet with a grey she-cat who was surrounded by three kits. Lily let out a breath Frosty hadn't noticed she'd been holding, "here we go." Frosty entered first closely followed by her sister. The den was dark, but not ominous, it was comfortably warm and had a fresh forest smell to it. Towards the center of the den sat a large, dark-brown tabby tom next to him sat a dark ginger she-cat whose belly was swollen with kits.

"Frosty, I presume, And Lily? I am Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan and this is my mate and deputy Squirrelflight," the large tom formally stated, "I would like to personally welcome you to Thunderclan. Lionblaze says you wish to join?"

"Yes," Frosty spoke for both herself and her sister who wasn't as bold, "We are loners who used to live in barn with our mother." she stuttered unsure of how to explain their current predicament.

Lily took over, "My sister was attacked by tom a few days ago. She never saw him and only heard him speak once, but anyways I found her the next morning lying in her own blood covered in non-fatal cuts and bruises. So I nursed her back to health. But later…"

"She found I might be expecting kits." Frosty blurted out.

Both Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's eyes widened in surprise.

"I am so sorry," The ginger queen meowed her eyes brimming with sympathy.

"Why don't you just return to your barn with your mother?" Bramblestar questioned suddenly suspicious.

"Because my mother was abusive, and has hated me since the moment I was born!" Frosty growled, tail twitching. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar shared a glance. Then he did what Frosty least expected.

"Alright. You may stay, for now. But you will have to abide by our rules and customs. If you prove yourselves worthy I will then make you full apprentices of Thunderclan."

Frosty did not hesitate, "I accept your terms."

Lily hesitated a second longer but soon agreed to the terms as well.

"Now let's go see Jayfeather, our medicine cat, and see if you are indeed expecting kits,"

Lily's ears perked up at the words "medicine cat" and quickly got up to follow Bramblestar out of the den. Squirrelflight laughed softly. "She seems to have a passion for healing," she looked too Frosty for confirmation. When she nodded Squirrelflight continued, "Jayfeather has been looking for an apprentice, and just maybe she can lighten his mood,"

Frosty wasn't sure what she meant by that but she stood aside and waited politely while Squirrelflight hauled herself to her feet and padded out of the den. Frosty padded out after her. Squirrelflight led her to cozy looking den that smelled strongly of herbs and had a very faint trace of sickness in it.

Inside she heard the voice of a tom conversing with her sister. "...we interpret signs from Starclan and heal the sick and injured in our clan.." was all she heard before the tom heard them come in and quickly trotted over to meet them. _What's Starclan?_ she thought to herself.

"Squirrelflight," he greeted with a somewhat gruff voice. Squirrelflight gave a curt nod in reply. "You must be Frosty," he turned to her, with dazzling blue eyes. There was something odd about his gaze, like he couldn't focus in on anything.

"Jayfeather I assume?" the greeting felt awkward on her tongue, but she stood by it.

He nodded as he started quizzing Frosty about the night she was attacked and so forth. Frosty was a little surprised by his urgency, and immediate assessment, but she answered his questions the best she could. Finally he was done questioning and asked if he could check her over. Frosty agreed grudgingly, she did not fancy the idea of a complete stranger having their paws all over her but she knew that he was only trying to help.

"I do believe Lily's prediction is well founded." he said with a sympathetic tone, "However, it is still too early to tell for sure," Frosty nodded glumly, fully expecting his analysis. "I honestly don't know how this is going to turn out, if you are pregnant. You are not fully mature yet. In our standards you would be a couple moons away from becoming a warrior. I cannot recall anytime an apprentice had kits. It is highly likely these kits will be stillborn or that you will die during your kitting." he trailed off.

Frosty wanted to wail like a little kit. She knew that this pregnancy would more than likely have numerous consequences and complications, but having someone state it for her brought it into an all too real perspective. Unconsciously, she began trembling; some cat pushed against her side trying to comfort her she looked down, seeing three kits at her side and a grey tabby she-cat entering the den. She blinked in gratitude towards the kits who most likely didn't understand what was going on, only saw a cat who needed to be comforted. The grey she-cat came and herded up her kits.

"Come Birdkit," she called to her third kit, a silver tabby she-kit with almost feathery fur.

"I'm going to stay and help Jayfeather," Birdkit piped up.

"Okay. We'll be back in the nursery if you need us!"

Birdkit turned to Jayfeather, "Is there anything I could do?" She inquired.

"You could go help Briarlight with her exercises." Jayfeather said smiling fondly at the kit.

As she pranced away Squirrelflight whispered, "You little softy." Jayfeather heard her and growled softly to himself as Squirrelflight put on an innocent face.

"Now since we don't know how this is going to turn out I don't think you should be assigned all the tasks other apprentices are given. I assume you are wanting to join our Clan?" he stated it as a question so Frosty answered.

"Yes I will try my hardest to learn your ways and make myself a valuable member of Thunderclan."

Jayfeather only nodded. "I would like to discuss something with your sister. Could we have a moment alone please?" addressing everyone. Bramblestar, Squirrelflight and Frosty exited the den and sat outside its entrance.

"Well if you are going to join the Clan you might as well start learning about our ways." Bramblestar began, "First we must start with Starclan. Starclan is where our souls travel to when we die. Where our ancestors live and watch over us, and when something bad is about to happen they reach out to our medicine cats through prophecies and visions. We are divided up into four clans. We are Thunderclan our territory consists mostly of forests and we are the fiercest of the clans. Windclan shares a border with us their territory consists mainly of moorland and they are the swift and loyal. Shadowclan shares the opposite border with us. They live in the swamp and marsh and are wily and proud. Riverclan lives across the lake from us they are the only clan who enjoy swimming and fishing. They are the most clever of the clans, or so they say." he added as an afterthought.

"So is there a rivalry between clans?" Frosty questioned.

"Well yes. We must protect our borders from the other clans and protect our food and resources, but we do come together in times of peace. At every full moon all four clans gather under a truce. To share news and make new friends. We have also come together at times of great strife. Most recently the Great Battle. The spirits of the most evil cats the forest has ever seen rose up and returned to the mortal world trying to take it by force a second time. But the clans formed an alliance, and together we drove them back to the stinking hole they crawled out of."

Frosty wasn't sure what to make of this but she continued with her questions, "How do you judge what is right and what is wrong?"

Bramblestar smiled down at Frosty, "We live by the warrior code. A set of rules that guide our actions, you will learn more about that when you are appointed a mentor. Speaking of which. I should probably explain a few things about what being an apprentice means. When a kit reaches the age of six moons they are made an apprentice and appointed a mentor. The mentor then teaches their apprentice all they know about hunting, fighting and the warrior code. More often than not a strong bond forms between the pair."

Frosty was smiling now. "This all sounds amazing Bramblestar. I want to be a part of it, and I will work as hard as I can to become so,"

Squirrelflight addressed her, "You seem like you will make a fantastic warrior." Frosty ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Frosty?" Lily called. Frosty turned to face her sister, "Jayfeather was asking me to be a medicine cat apprentice!" she ended in a squeal.

"That's fantastic!" Frosty responded, happy for her sister.

"I can't wait to start!" Frosty chuckled, her sister was always so enthusiastic about everything.  
"Speaking of which I suppose you should know a few of our customs regarding apprentices." Squirrelflight spoke up. Frosty turned to face her eager to learn more about Thunderclan. "First off, when a kit reaches the age of six moons the clan is called together and the kit is given a mentor who will train and advise them throughout their roughly six moon apprenticeship, which you already know. The kit is also given an apprentice name." She glanced at Frosty to make sure she was understanding so far. When Frosty slowly nodded her comprehension she continued, "At the ceremony, Bramblestar will call the, soon to be apprentice, to step forward. He will then give them the suffix of -paw and announce who their mentor will be. The mentor and apprentice then touch noses to show their acceptance of each other. The ceremony, concludes and the new apprentice begins their duties." Squirrelflight concluded

Frosty was fascinated by Squirrelflight's words and was so eager to begin her training she momentarily forgot what restraints she had. When she remembered her chest tightened painfully, and her spirit became downtrodden. "My apprenticeship will not be so easy will it?" she questioned sorrowfully.

Squirrelflight shuffled her paws, "Maybe not. But don't let that hold you back!" she exclaimed, "Sure you are older than the average apprentice, and you are expecting kits, but you will get a ceremony just like any other apprentice. You will receive a mentor and perform the duties most apprentices perform!"

Frosty hung her head, "How can I do that while carrying kits?" she mumbled

Squirrelflight turned to her and sighed, "There is more to being an apprentice than battle training and protecting our borders. You will learn about the warrior code, about Starclan. You will learn the customs of all the clans, and hopefully, you will eventually call this forest, home." She gently explained.

Frosty looked up at Squirrelflight who was just a mouse length taller than her, "What will the rest of the clan think of me? After all, Jayfeather did say no apprentice has ever been expecting kits before."

Squirrelflight looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm sure everyone will understand. This was not your choice, you don't even know who the father is." she paused for a moment, "The other queens and I will help you through this. As will Jayfeather and your sister. You won't be alone."

For the first time since learning she was expecting kits, Frosty was excited for their arrival.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would have done if it was just me and Lily."

Squirrelflight smiled, "I'm sure you will be a great mother." then she hauled herself to her paws bounded off to join Bramblestar who had seated himself on the pile of rocks. When she joined him, Bramblestar lifted his head and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
